


Endings.

by marlena_darling



Category: Roleplay - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice Roleplay
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlena_darling/pseuds/marlena_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting go isn't easy. </p>
<p>*This really doesn't have much to do with Young Justice except for the fact that these characters originated from a Young Justice roleplay.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a lot of finales tonight and I was reminded of my commitment issues and how bad I am with endings. This is for Elise. I guess I needed closure.  
> Sorry in advance.

“No, please.” She was begging. It was pathetic and delirious, but Tara’s rational thought left her as she grasped tighter to Braxton’s arm as she leaned over his body. The concrete was stained red already and his face pale, but Braxton still had that inhuman expression of easiness. Yet his eyes were growing hazier by the second, and every labored breath was a breath closer to everything Tara feared.

“They’re going to be here soon.” It was a lie. Tara had called it in the moment she saw Braxton hit the ground, but the world hadn’t stopped for the rest of the team like it had her. “I could move you. I can—I could get back to base.”

“Tara, no.” Braxton’s voice was soft but serious as he stared at her, his body slouched against the wall of the blockade. “We’re too far. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“I don’t care.” Tara answered quickly, shaking her head adamantly. “I’ll be okay. You can’t stay here like this.”

Braxton’s hand slid over hers, and suddenly Tara felt like she couldn’t breathe. “I’m sorry.” he whispered, and a sob left her without her permission.

“No.” The word was strangled and forced. “No, you can’t do this. You promised me.”

“That’s why I’m apologizing.” Braxton joked, but it fell short. His eyes were glossy as he weakly squeezed her hand, lips quirking faintly. “This is the end. Didn’t think it’d be so soon, but—“His breath hitched in pain, his jaw clenching.

“It can’t. You can’t do this.” Tara pushed her hair out of her face when it slipped over her shoulder, refusing to have Braxton out of her eyesight for even a second. “You know how bad I am at endings.”

She wasn’t sure when she started crying, but a drop fell onto Braxton’s cheek as they left hot streaks down her own. Her head snapped up at the sound of an engine, and when she saw M’Gann’s plane begin to land her heart leapt.

“Help!” she screamed, raw and desperate. Tara lifted a hand and a purple beam of light shot up as a signal, her last shred of hope. “He needs help!”  
  
“Tara.”  
  
At the sound of her name she looked down only to see Braxton’s half-lidded eyes watching her. He blinked, and she saw his own tears slip from the corners as he fought for breath.  
  
“I love you.” He murmured softly, and with a shaking grip he lifted her hand to his mouth. A gentle kiss was pressed against her skin, and Tara sobbed. Her other hand covered her mouth to keep it in, leaving a red stain against pale skin.  
  
“God, Brax,” she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut tight as she tried to regain herself. It was a lost cause. “I love you, too.”  
  
When she reopened her eyes Braxton’s were closed, and Tara’s hand lowered slowly back onto his chest. “Braxton.”  
  
A shaky sigh left him, quiet and barely there as his head tilted to the side.  
  
“ _Braxton_.” Tara urged again, the pitch of her voice rising as their still locked hands slipped from his lips. Tara leaned closer, searching his face desperately as she pressed on his chest. It wasn’t moving. He wasn’t breathing.  
  
Her lips parted, and she felt like she was screaming even though no sound came out. Finally one did; his name mangled and unrecognizable as she pressed herself against him, her forehand against his.  
  
“Don’t leave me,” she begged. She cupped his face with her free hand, like she could bring him back the more she touched. “Wake _up_. I _love_ you.” Tara was shaking, her voice broken. Her body keeled over him like a shield, as if she wanted to keep him from anything else in the world that could possibly hurt him. That’s what she should have done in the first place.  
  
“Tara.” It was Marie. She could recognize her voice through the ringing in her ears, as if the world around them was finally coming back into focus. There was screaming. Someone off in the distance was screaming, fighting to get towards them. Axel, Tara realized belatedly, but the thought came and went. The next thing she knew Marie’s gloved hands were pulling her back and Tara tried to get away. “Tara, you have to let him go.”  
  
“I can’t,” she answered urgently, gripping Braxton’s body tighter as Marie pulled on her shoulders again. “I can’t do this without him. I’m not ready. I need _him_!”  
  
Maria carefully but firmly grasped her, and when she nudged her back again Braxton’s hand slipped from Tara’s grip. It lay there, motionless, and Tara’s sobbing stopped. She stopped speaking. Stopped everything as Marie led her to her feet. Wally was off to the side with a rare solemn expression, and once Marie nodded at him Conner stepped closer to Braxton.

Tara didn’t notice any of this as she leaned into the body next to her, empty blue eyes staring ahead at Axel who kneeled on the concrete looking like a living funeral pyre as flames rose from his body, angry and dangerous. Jo stood at a safe distance, collected and small.  
  
“Be careful with him.” Tara whispered, her right hand clasping over her left. The cold press of the ring dug into her skin, like a weight Tara couldn’t shake. “I love him.”  
Her powers changed that day. Instead of the soft, purple her light had always been, it burned the brilliant blue that used to glow when Braxton’s smiled.


End file.
